


Some Cases

by S_Horne



Series: ShHiatusBang Flash Bang Bingo Team Blue [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A hint of fluff, Alternate Universe - Human, Cases involving children, Detective Alec Lightwood, Kid!Fic, M/M, a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: The ones with children were the worst.Alec had been a cop for a long time and seen just about everything, none of it that he had ever even imagined before it was laid out in front of him. Most of Alec’s cases had some element of horror to them and left him needing a long shower, but the ones with children always hit him the hardest./Alec's job as a detective has him running home to hug his boys.Bingo Square:Detective AU





	Some Cases

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Alec is a cop and deals with cases involving children. Nothing is graphic, but there are vague mentions of police cases with children and implied child death so proceed with caution

The ones with children were the worst.

Alec had been a cop for a long time and seen just about everything, none of it that he had ever even imagined before it was laid out in front of him. Most of Alec’s cases had some element of horror to them and left him needing a long shower, but the ones with children always hit him the hardest. Whenever he wrapped up a case involving a child he was out of the bullpen faster than his colleagues could call out for him. He never lingered to wrap up the final bits of paperwork or to grab a celebratory drink with his friends and co-workers for solving yet another case; he was in his car as fast as he could get there to get home before he cried.

Max and Rafe were usually in bed by the time he got in from a difficult case, but Magnus knew what Alec would need and their doors were always left open just enough that they wouldn’t make a sound when Alec opened them fully to slip in. There was something about a case involving a child that lit a flame in Alec’s stomach and ignited a burning desire to hold his children close to him. He would kneel by each of their bedsides and promise with all his heart and soul that nothing would ever hurt them. Nothing and no one would dare to touch them because Alec would never let them.

But Alec knew it wasn’t true. He knew deep down that there was no way that he could make that promise. He had become a detective because he had always wanted to help people; he was a protector through and through and it killed him to think that there was someone he had not managed to get.

This one had been…

Well, that case didn’t bear to think about. Alec had gotten home in a blur and no sooner had he shoved his gun into the safe was he in Max’s bedroom and watching over the small boy, blocking out the sickening images of his son in the same state that – no. Alec wasn’t going to go there. Not tonight. There was a time and a place to mourn and Alec couldn’t let himself unravel there and then.

Max was fine. Alec forced himself to open his eyes and look down at his precious child, to reassure himself that Max was fine. He pressed a kiss to the little boy’s forehead and tucked his teddy closer in his embrace before he left the room and headed down the hall to Rafe’s.

Alec’s face broke into a small smile as he took on the obstacle course that was his son’s bedroom floor until he could reach his child, the boy looking far too grown up in his plain sheets – all cartoon figures had gone from his life when he had moved schools and proclaimed himself “too cool” for them. Rafe wasn’t that much older than the child he had had to –

“Daddy?” A voice cut through his thoughts as the little boy in front of him stirred and rolled over to blink up at Alec.

“Hey, Rafe,” Alec whispered, his voice only a little choked.

“You’re home.”

“I am,” Alec brushed some of Rafe’s unruly hair away from his forehead and smiled down at his son, letting his voice was over him.

“You missed storytime,” the boy pouted.

“I know, buddy,” Alec said with a sad sigh, “I’m sorry. Go back to sleep now and I’ll read you two stories whilst Papa makes pancakes in the morning, deal?”

Rafe beamed and pushed himself up just enough to place a sloppy kiss to Alec’s cheek before he shoved himself back under his comforter. “Night, Daddy!”

Alec chuckled at the boy’s enthusiasm and tightened the blankets around him. “Goodnight, Rafael.”

Alec stayed there for a moment more, just watching as his son slipped back off to sleep before he took a deep breath and stood up. He jumped when he turned around and saw his husband leaning against the doorway before he broke into a barely-there smile and crossed the room to him.

Magnus pulled him close as soon as he was within reach and tucked Alec’s head into his shoulder. “Bad case?” He asked, though he knew from the way Alec had deflated under his touch and the greedy way he was gripping Magnus’s shirt that it had been, let alone the way he had been constantly checking in with him all day.

“I don’t – can… I need–”

“Come on,” Magnus whispered, “Let’s go to bed. You need to get some rest.” Alec nodded into Magnus’s neck and allowed himself to be led towards the bedroom as Magnus carried on talking, “Now what’s this I hear about me making pancakes in the morning?”


End file.
